Hlöðskviða
Vorwort Die Personen dieses sehr altertümlichen Liedes sind uns in geschichtlichen Quellen nicht überliefert; doch werden Heidrek, Angantyr, Hlöd und Sifka in dem alten angelsächsischen Gedicht Weitfahrt (Widsid) genannt; auch von unserem Ormar (Wyrmhere) hören wir dort, dass er zusammen mit UIfhar (Wulfhere) am Weichselwalde den alten Erbsitz mit scharfen Schwertern gegen die Hunnen (Aetlas Leute) verteidigt habe. Ein nordischer, in der Übersetzung zur Wiederherstellung der Eingangsstrophe benutzter Splitter sagt uns außerdem, dass Heidrek bei den Harwadabergen, d. h. den Karpathen, erschlagen worden sei. Hiernach können wir diese geschichtliche Grundlage für unser Lied vermuten: Nachdem Ermanarichs großes Reich, das von der Ostsee bis zum Schwarzen Meer reichte, im Hunnenansturm zusammengebrochen war und die Westgoten nach Süden und Westen abgedrängt, die Ostgoten unter die Oberherrschaft der Hunnen gekommen waren, hielt sich nördlich von den Karpathen im Weichselgebiet noch ein kleineres, unabhängiges Gotenreich; ein Angriff der Hunnen von Süden her, also wohl über die Karpathenpässe oder westlich an diesem Gebirge vorbei, wurde auf der Dunheide im Dyngjatal (vielleicht der Ebene am Unterlauf des Dunajetz) zurückgeschlagen. Leider ist das Lied sehr zerbröckelt: ältere Strophen sind teils durch jüngere ersetzt, teils in ungebundene Rede aufgelöst. Versucht ist hier, einzelne von ihnen wieder aus der Prosa zurückzugewinnen. Genzmer Dichtung Hlöd, der Sohn König Heidreks, wurde aufgezogen bei seinem Muttervater, dem König Humli. Er war der allerschönste der Männer von Ansehn und der tapferste. Das war alte Redeweise in jener Zeit, dass ein Mann mit Waffen und Rossen geboren wäre. Aber dies war so gemeint, dass von den Waffen gesprochen würde, die in der Zeit hergestellt waren, wo der Mann geboren war. Und ebenso Vieh, Lebewesen, Ochsen und Pferde, wenn diese damals geboren waren; und es wurde alles zusammengezählt, um angesehene Männer zu ehren, wie hier von Hlöd, dem Sohne Heidreks, gesagt ist: 1 Hlöd war da geboren / im Hunnenlande mit Schwert und Sax / und schimmernder Brünne, mit ringgeschmücktem Helme / und harter Klinge, mit wohlgezähmtem Hengste / in heiligem Walde. Nun erfährt Hlöd von dem Fall seines Vaters und gleichzeitig, dass sein Bruder Angantyr zum König über das ganze Reich genommen war, das ihr Vater Heidrek gehabt hatte. Nun wollen sie, König Humli und Hlöd, von seinem Bruder Angantyr sein Erbteil fordern, zuerst mit guten Worten, wie es hier heißt: 2 Hlöd ritt von Osten, / Heidreks Erbe. Zum Gut kam er, / wo die Goten hausen, nach Arheim hin, / sein Erbteil zu fordern; dort trank Angantyr / das Erbmahl Heidreks. 3 Er sah einen Mann / vor dem Saal, dem hohen. Zu dem spät Weilenden / sprach er also: "Hinein geh, Mann, / in die mächtige Halle! Ruf Angantyr, / dass er Antwort gebe!" Der ging hinein vor den Tisch des Königs, begrüßte König Angantyr geziemend und sagte darauf: 4 "Hier ist Hlöd gekommen, / Heidreks Erbe, der Bruder dein, / der Degen kühn. Auf Rosses Rücken / ragt der Jüngling; er kam, mit dir, / König, zu sprechen." Aber als der König das hörte, da warf er das Messer auf den Tisch, stand vom Tisch auf und tat die Brünne an. Einen weißen Schild nahm er in die Hand und das Schwert Tyrfing in die andre Hand. Da erhob sich großer Lärm in der Halle, wie es heißt: 5 Lärm ward in der Halle - Man erhob sich mit dem Edling: Jeder wollte hören, was Hlöd sagte und was Angantyr zur Antwort gäbe. Da sprach Angantyr: "Sei willkommen, Bruder Hlöd! Geh hinein mit uns zum Trunk, und trinken wir Met zum Gedächtnis unseres Vaters, zuerst zur Eintracht und uns allen zur Ehre, die wir alle uns zubilligen!" Da sprach Hlöd: "Zu anderm Zweck ritten wir her, als um unsern Bauch zu füllen." Sodann sprach Hlöd: 6 "Die Hälfte will ich haben / von Heidreks Erbe: von Kuh und Kalb / und knirschender Mühle, von Pfriem und Pfeil / und jedem Pfennig, von Dirne und Dienstknecht / und deren Kinde. 7 Den mächtigen Wald, / den sie Myrkwid heißen, das heilige Grabmal, / das an der Heerstraße steht, den strahlenden Denkstein, / der am Danpufer steht, die Hälfte der Heergewande, / die Heidrek besaß, Land und Leute / und lichte Ringe." Da sprach Angantyr: "Nicht bist du gemäß den Gesetzen in dieses Land gekommen; ungerecht willst du vorgehen." Weiter sagte Angantyr: 8 "Bersten soll, Bruder, / der blinkendweiße Schild, hinsinken viele / Helden ins Gras, eh' ich dir, Humlung, / die Hälfte lasse und ebenso teile / den Tyrfing entzwei. Ich biete dir, Bruder, zu voller Versöhnung große Macht, angemessenes Gut und 1200 Bewaffnete." Und weiter sprach Angantyr: 9 "Jedem Manne geb' ich / manches zu eigen, andres, edleres, / als er irgend besitzt. Eine Maid geb' ich / jedem Manne zu eigen; jeder Maid häng' ich / um den Hals ein Kleinod. 10 Will dich im Sitzen / mit Silber bedecken; will dich im Gehen / mit Gold überschütten, dass Ringe rollen / in jeder Richtung. Ein Drittel des Gotenvolks / sollst du beherrschen." Gizur, der Grytingenkrieger, der Erzieher König Heidreks, war da bei König Angantyr; er war damals sehr alt. Als er von dem Angebot Angantyrs hörte, schien ihm dieser zuviel zu bieten, und er sagte da: 11 "Das sollte behagen / dem Sohn der Magd, dem Kind der Magd, / ob als König auch geboren; denn es blieb auf dem Hügel / der Bastard da, als der Edeling / das Erbe nahm." Hlöd, erzürnt über Gizurs Schelte, kehrt um und berichtet Humli, dass ihm Angantyr die Hälfte des Erbes verweigerte. Humli wird erbittert, dass man seinen Enkel einen Magdsohn nannte, und spricht: 12 "Lass den Winter uns sitzen / und in Wonnen leben, plaudern und trinken / trefflichen Met, die Hunnen lehren / Heerwaffen führen, die wir tapfer vorwärts / tragen werden! 13 Will, Hlöd, dir wohl / ein Heer rüsten und eifrig Kämpfer / zur Kriegsschar entbieten: bis zum zwölfjährigen Fechter / und zweijährigen Fohlen, so soll der Hunnen / Heer sich sammeln." Diesen Winter saßen Humli und Hlöd ruhig. Im Frühling zogen sie ein so großes Heer zusammen, dass das Hunnenland leer ward von streitbaren Männern. Alle Männer brachen auf - zwölf Winter alt oder älter - die für einen Feldzug waffenfähig waren; und alle Rosse zogen aus, die zwei Jahre oder älter waren. Es wurde eine so große Zahl der Männer, dass man sie nach Tausenden zählen konnte und in jeder Heeresabteilung nicht weniger als Tausende waren. Über jedes Tausend war ein Führer gesetzt, und jede Heeresabteilung hatte ein Feldzeichen. Fünftausend waren in jeder Fylking Heeresabteilung, doch dreizehn Hundertschaften in jeder Tausendschaft, aber in jeder Hundertschaft viermal vierzig; aber solche Fylkinge waren dreiunddreißig. Als dieses Heer zusammenkam, ritten sie durch den Wald, der Myrkwid heißt und das Hunnenland und Gotenland voneinander scheidet. Als sie den Wald hinter sich hatten, da waren dort große Ansiedelungen und weite Ebenen. In den Ebenen stand eine schöne Burg. Und die befehligte Herwör, die Schwester des Königs Angantyr, und ihr Erzieher Ormar. Sie waren dort hingelegt zur Landesverteidigung gegen das Heer der Hunnen; und sie hatten da eine starke Gefolgschaft. Das war eines Morgens bei Sonnenaufgang, dass Herwör auf einem Turm über dem Burgtor stand. Da sah sie große Staubwolken südlich nach dem Walde zu, die lange die Sonne verdeckten. Darauf sah sie es glänzen in den Staubwolken, als ob sie etwas Goldenes erblickte: schöne und goldbelegte Schilde, vergoldete Helme und weiße Brünnen. Da sah sie, dass dies das Hunnenheer war in großer Stärke. Herwör ging eilends von oben hinunter. Sie ruft ihren Hornbläser und gebot ihm, die Mannschaft zusammenzublasen; und sodann sprach Herwör: "Nehmt eure Waffen und rüstet euch zur Schlacht! Aber du, Ormar, reite den Hunnen entgegen und entbiete sie zur Schlacht vor dem südlichen Burgtor!" Ormar sprach: 14 "Will also reiten und den Ringschild tragen! Der Hunnen Heer heißen will ich, mit dem Heer der Goten zu beginnen den Kampf." Dann ritt Ormar von der Burg hinunter und dem Heer entgegen und rief laut und gebot da, zu reiten zu der Burg. "Und außen vor dem Burgtor südlich auf den ebenen Flächen, dorthin entbiet ich euch zur Schlacht. Dort mögen die, die früher kommen, der anderen harren." Nun ritt Ormar zurück zur Burg; und Herwör war da fertig gerüstet und das ganze Heer. Sie ritten nun hinaus aus der Burg mit dem Heere den Hunnen entgegen, und es erhob sich da eine gewaltige Schlacht. Aber da die Hunnen ein viel stärkeres Heer hatten, fielen viel mehr Leute in der Schar Herwörs und der Ihrigen; und zuletzt fiel Herwör und eine große Schar ihrer Umgebung. Aber als Ormar ihren Fall sah, da floh er und alle, die noch am Leben waren. Ormar ritt Tag und Nacht, so schnell er konnte, um König Angantyr in Arheim zu treffen. Die Hunnen beginnen nun, das Land weithin zu verheeren und niederzubrennen. Und als Ormar vor König Angantyr kam, da sagte er: 15 "Bin von Süden gekommen, Kunde zu sagen: Verbrannt ist ganz Myrkwid, die mächtige Heide; überströmt ist das Gotenland von der Streiter Blute." Und weiter sprach er: 16 "Hingesunken weiß ich / Heidreks Tochter vor den Schwertschneiden, / die Schwester dein. Die Hunnen haben / sie hingestreckt und viele andern / von euern Degen. Sie war schneller zum Gefecht, / als mit Freiem zu reden und zur Bank zu fahren / zum Brautgelage." Als König Angantyr dieses hörte, verzog er den Mund und fand erst nach einer Weile Worte. Dies sagte er darauf: 17 "Wurdest hart behandelt, herrliche Schwester, du!" Und dann blickte er über die Gefolgschaft hin, und es war kein zahlreiches Gefolge bei ihm. Da sprach er: 18 "Viel Männer waren wir, / als wir Met tranken; klein ist mein Gefolge, / wo viele not tun. Keinen Mann seh ich / in meiner Schar, ob ich auch bitte / und biete an Ringe, der reiten will / und den Ringschild tragen und finden der Hunnen / feindliche Schar." 19 "Keinen Pfennig / empfangen will ich, noch aus schallendem Golde / Schillinge auch; doch will ich reiten / und den Ringschild tragen, die Hunnenscharen / zum Heerkampf laden." Dies war das Gesetz König Heidreks, wenn ein Feindesheer im Lande war und der König die Ebne haselte eine Fläche durch Haselstrauchzweige abstecken und das Schlachtfeld festlegte; dann sollten die Feinde nicht heeren, bis die Schlacht entschieden wäre. Gizur rüstete sich mit guten Waffen aus und sprang auf sein Ross, als ob er ein Jüngling wäre. Dann sprach er zu dem König: 20 "Wo soll ich den Hunnen den Heerkampf bestimmen?" Angantyr sprach: 21 "Entbiet sie zur Dyngja / und auf die Dunheide, jene Walstatt / bei den Jassarbergen, wo oft die Goten / Gerkampf erhoben und stolz erstritten / strahlenden Sieg!" Dann ritt Gizur von dannen, bis er zum Heer der Hunnen kam. Er ritt ihnen nur so nah, dass er sie anrufen konnte. Dann ruft er mit lauter Stimme und sprach: 22 "Erschreckt ist euer Volk. / Fallen wird euer König. Hoch ragt unsre Fahne. / Feind ist euch Odin. Entbiet euch zur Dyngja / und auf die Dunheide, 23 jene Walstatt / bei den Jassarbergen. Odin scheuche eure Scharen / übers Schlachtfeld hin und lasse den Wurfspieß fliegen, / wie mein Wort es heischt." Als Hlöd die Worte Gizurs gehört hatte, da sprach er: 24 "Greifet Gizur, den Grytingenkrieger, Angantyrs Mann, der aus Arheim kam!" König Humli sagte: 25 "Nicht sollen wir den Gesandten töten, der ohne andere auszieht zum Ziel." Gizur sprach: 26 "Nicht schrecken uns die Hunnen noch ihre Hornbogen." Gizur trieb da sein Ross mit den Sporen an, ritt zu König Angantyr, ging vor ihn und begrüßte ihn geziemend. Angantyr fragt, ob er die Hunnenkönige gefunden hätte. Gizur sagt: "Ich sprach zu ihnen und entbot sie auf den Kampfplatz der Dunheide in den Dyngjatälern." Angantyr fragte, ein wie großes Heer die Hunnen hätten. Gizur sprach: "Groß ist ihre Schar: 27 Der Fylkinge sind / sechs beim Feinde, in jeder Fylking / fünf Tausende, jedoch im Tausend / dreizehnhundert, in jedem Hundert / die Helden vierfach." Angantyr sandte nun Männer aus nach allen Richtungen und entbot jeden Mann zu sich, der ihm Gefolgschaft leisten wollte und waffenfähig war. Dann zog er mit seinem Heer nach der Dunheide, und das war sehr groß. Da kam ihm das Heer der Hunnen entgegen; und die hatten eine doppelt so starke Mannschaft. Am andern Tage begannen sie ihre Schlacht, kämpften diesen ganzen Tag und zogen am Abend in ihre Zelte. So kämpften sie acht Tage. Doch die Häuptlinge waren noch unverletzt; aber keiner wusste die Zahl der Mannschaft, die gefallen war. Aber aus allen Richtungen stieß Mannschaft zu Angantyr - Tag und Nacht - und es kam da so, dass er nicht weniger Volk als zu Beginn hatte. Nun ward die Schlacht noch heftiger. Die Hunnen waren äßerst erregt und erkannten das als ihr Schicksal, dass sie nur dann die Möglichkeit hatten, ihr Leben zu retten, wenn sie siegten, und dass es wenig Zweck hätte, die Goten um Frieden zu bitten. Die Goten verteidigten ihre Freiheit und ihr Vaterland wider die Hunnen. Sie hielten darum stand, und jeder reizte den andern auf. Als der Tag sich neigte, machten die Goten einen so heftigen Angriff, dass die Reihen der Hunnen zu wanken begannen. Und als Angantyr das sah, ging er aus der Schildburg vor und an die Spitze der Schlachtabteilung, hatte in der Hand den Tyrfing und hieb Männer und Rosse nieder. Da ward die Schildburg vor den Hunnenkönigen durchbrochen, und die Brüder wechselten Hiebe miteinander. Da fielen Hlöd und König Humli; und da brach die Flucht bei den Hunnen aus. Aber die Goten griffen an und fällten eine so große Schar, dass die Flüsse aufgehalten wurden und aus ihrem Lauf stürzten. Aber die Täler waren angefüllt mit Pferden und toten Männern und ihrem Blut. König Angantyr ging da, die Walstatt zu betrachten, und fand seinen Bruder Hlöd. Da sagte er: 28 "Ich bot dir, Bruder, / bruchfreie Ringe, an Geld und Gut, / was du begehrtest zumeist. Erlangt hast du nun / als Lohn des Kampfes nicht Land noch Leute, / noch lichte Ringe." Und weiter sprach er: 29 "Böses traf uns, Bruder; dein Blut hab ich vergossen. Das bleibt unvergessen: Arg ist der Nornenspruch." Kategorie:Eddalied Kategorie:Lieder-Edda